


TPBS AU: Trouble Seeker

by gutterpupper



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Ending, Belting, Bully/Victim - Freeform, Discipline, Hand Spanking, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Spanking, Punishment, References to Drugs, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterpupper/pseuds/gutterpupper
Summary: When out with your friends, it's best to stay out of trouble. For Matthieu, he can't ignore someone who needs a little help, even if that help means getting him into trouble. And Gavin doesn't appreciate people getting in the way of his business.
Relationships: Gavin Orellana/Matthieu Saez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	TPBS AU: Trouble Seeker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunny/gifts).



> So a friend and I talked about doing a Christmas fic exchange which I've never really done as I never felt I was good enough for this type of thing, so I decided to give it a shot. And when I asked what they wanted, I was really surprised and honored that they picked one of my original characters, Matthieu. They had made their own, who is Gavin, and we had done a little roleplay on the two of them clashing at a bar.
> 
> As they asked, I have extended the whole thing out into a small gift fiction for them. It was fun to write the dynamics between the two tough guys who wouldn't back down to each other. I hope both Spunny and you guys enjoy it!
> 
> **Please note that this fiction is a bad end fiction and is considered non-con (dub-con at best) due to a spanking on a teenage male. Both characters are over eighteen. This story is just a work of fiction only for reading purposes. If this is not your thing, please refrain from reading. Thank you.**
> 
> _The fiction has had a once over by myself but as I am dyslexic I may have missed some stuff. it has not had a beta yet. Once it has been beta'd the story will be fixed. Sorry for any errors._

“Three Buds, one of them Light.”

The young man making the order pointed to the said beer bottles behind the bar before speaking, using his fingers to count the order over the crowded bar. He shifted along, closer to the bartender serving him after the two girls next to him made off with their drinks. Matthieu watched patiently as the girl behind the bar skated through his order, moving with sharp and quick movements to make sure he got his order as quickly as possible. 

Fingers lingered over the ID card in his wallet on the instance that the recent high school graduate might be asked for it. He had height and looks on his side, but just in case, the fake date of birth will help seal any deal.

“You got a Light for Lissie right?” 

Matthieu turned to see the boy that had popped next to him, the royal blue cap acting as a beacon in the crowd of dark and blond-haired heads. A smirk followed by a small exhale of air wheezing through his nose greeted his capped friend. He knew exactly why he was here.

“Did she send you to check on me? That I got Light this time?”

“I shall neither confirm or deny.”

“Of course she did.  _ Tal como ella _ .”

The younger boy let out a grin, one that read  _ as if you had to ask dude _ all over his face. Matthieu raised an eyebrow, complimented it with a grin before turning back to the bar where the staff member was waiting. He assumed she had said the amount but he couldn’t quite hear over the sound in the bar so he fished out the money and passed it over. 

“Finn, do you wanna take-”

“Jack and coke.”

Matthieu stumbled slightly at the hefty shove from the man that barged between Finn and himself. A wall of muscled ink, the student wasn’t able to see his friend passed the large bulk that had wedged between the two of them. Finn had darted out to grab both his and Lissie’s drink and Matthieu did the same, grunting at the figure between them.

“Hey compañero, no need to barge in! Can wait your turn like the rest of us!”

He furrowed his eyebrows in irritation as the man seemingly ignored what he had said. The voice inside his head screamed, shouting, want to grab the man by the shoulder and yank him round to make him acknowledge him. But that would only aggravate the situation, and he had learned to keep control of his actions under these circumstances.

“Don't bug me, kid.” 

The comment came without sparing a glance that only served Matthieu to grip the neck of his beer bottle tight, almost to the point he thought he might break it. The man collected his drink, tossed some bills on the bar before he looked between him and Finn. He seemed to snort at the younger boy as if he saw something he didn’t like before he looked at Matthieu, giving him the once over as if sizing him up. 

Matthieu took note of the intricate designs on the tattoos, paid attention to detail of the clothing for any hidden compartments, the shaved sides with a strip for hair tied tightly into a knot at the back of the man’s head. He took note of the intruding guy, just in case something bad happened. He had people to back him up if the guy wanted a fight.

“Didn't your mama ever tell you not to  _ fuck  _ around with  _ guys  _ that look like  _ me _ ?” A confident statement from the dirty blond, taking another drink from the glass, now half-empty while leering back at Matthieu. 

“Knock it off Gavin, they are just kids.” The young woman that had served them pressed her hands onto bat top and leaned forward to grab the man’s attention. Gavin, however, didn’t budge, his lips curling at the side a little as he bore his gaze onto Matthieu. He couldn’t help but fuck around with the two boys, clearly under the legal drinking age. 

Gavin turned his head away from Matthieu to look over the other one, the one that looked like a little kid, the hero in those movies about finding love or fighting aliens or some crap like that. Tried to keep his nose clean and shit. The kind that would probably fall in love with bad boys. 

One thing that was very noticeable; Gavin hated that cap. 

So on the other side had to be the bad influence. No doubt, if these two were friends, this one was the one that probably caused all sorts of trouble; the scheming friend in a sitcom. An Ilana to an Abbi. But both very much resembled most of Gavin's clients. In the beginning, anyway.

“My mama fucked boys like you at the weekends and left them begging for more. You’re point?” the jock spat back. He was squaring up, chest puffed, eyes focused with heat behind them, ready to have a go with Gavin if he continued to aggravate him. He could see Finn behind him, nudging his head to the side, holding the two beers, urging them both to leave. 

Giving the man a once over, he walked off with a dismissive glare before following Finn back over to where Lissie had been dancing with her catch for the night. 

“He was an utter  _ carajo _ .” 

Finn knocked his beer bottle against Matthieu’s, watching the older boy take a generous swig before speaking. “Dick?”

“Yeah…” Matthieu responded, rubbing his thumb over his lips, irritated.

“Look, man, just ignore him. You know what it’s like. There’s always an asshole in every bar.” Finn nudged the taller boy in the arm. “Don’t let him ruin the night.”

Matthieu couldn’t help but scan the room in search, but with too many people in the way, he shrugged and settled on one of the stools around the room with Finn and their other friends. Hopefully, he wouldn't bump into the guy again that night.

-

Circling the outside of the room, Gavin kept his eye on Matthieu. He was tall enough to spot, even if his friend’s cap stuck out like a sore thumb in the crowd. Kid was cute when he got mad, Gavin had to give him that. He had simply smirked at his words, his threatening stance, as if he really stood a chance against Gavin. 

Of course, Gavin would’ve taken him down easily, but it seemed like the other friend wanted to move away, and the two young men left him. Which was for the better. With the crap he was carrying, he shouldn’t be getting involved in any fights right now, but there was nothing quite as exciting as getting someone riled up. 

But he didn’t have time for that now though. Not when his cell phone was buzzing in his pocket. 

**CL.James** : Hello? 

**CL.James** : Where are you at? i’m outside the bar. 

**CL.James** : ar eyou here?

Gavin rolled his eyes. Impatient bastards. 

**Gavin** : inside. Cming out 2 meet ya. Dnt draw attention.

He put his phone to sleep, downed the rest in the glass in one second, and slammed it down on the table. It was time to make some money.

He made his way through the bar, pushing past everyone again, even purposefully bumping against some guy carrying two bottles of beer, soaking his shirt through with the sour liquid. He heard the startled gasp, then the yelling, and ignored them, walking on through to outside. 

Making his way outside, it took him a few seconds to catch his reason for being here, the on-edge guy hanging around on of the alleyways just off the bar. James. A college dropout, going for a doctorate in Psychiatry. Now, his dreams were as bad as he was; emaciated, dragged down and drowned in the siren’s call of the product that ravaged his body.

Gavin recognized his starved looking face, eyes almost bulging out, the way he shivered a bit in the warm air. He was going to have to find another new client soon. 

This guy was on the knife’s edge. Everyone thought they could balance on it, but what no one told them was that no matter how well you balanced on the knife’s edge, it still cut deeper and deeper as time passed, until finally, it split you in two. Pretty soon, James’ lifeless eyes and smile would be staring back at him, while his obituary talked about his dreams of being a doctor, and his fall into homelessness, scraping by just for another quick fix. 

“Hey-hey,” James said, a small quiver in his voice. “Y-You got the, uh-” 

“For fuck’s sake, what have I told you about that?!” Even with how quietly he hissed these words out, it was enough to make the dude cower. Yeah, he was tweaked to hell. This would probably be his last purchase. “Yeah, shut up and follow me.” 

Gavin led the way down the alleyway out of public eye. Trash littered the path, the small squeaks of rats as they scuttered in fear to avoid the footsteps of the approaching intruders. He looked over his shoulder casually just to make sure that James was following, keeping a close eye in case he jacked it back into the street. It would only take about two minutes.

“You got the cash?” Gavin asked, turning to face the drug-addled male.

“Y-Yeah...uh...you sure there aren’t any cops around or-” 

“Does it look like I”m working with the fucking cops?” Gavin retorted in a harsh hushed tone. Just hurry and show me the money.” Fuck, he hated when a client got all paranoid, flaking out in front of him as if this was their first deal. Though, if they didn’t keep this quick, a cop really  _ could  _ show up.

-

Matthieu worked through his bottle in no time, finishing it quicker than he had noticed. His eyes scanned the room, keeping an eye on the area around him and his friends. Lissie was still dancing with the guy she’d been infatuated with and Finn seemed to be talking to a girl he had met. 

Matthieu couldn’t tell from this distance if Finn was just chatting or potentially pulling. Either way, he felt a small sense of pride of the guy. He had such a hard time trying to figure himself out it was just nice to see him looking confident in his skin.

When he tipped his beer bottle and nothing came out, he realized he was out again. He really needed to stop going through beer so quick. He blamed his cousins for that, getting drunk at fifteen and learning how to hold his liquor early. He shifted from the table and made his way towards the toilets at the back of the bar, pushing his way through the crowd until he got to the brightly light bathroom. Compared to the rest of the dim-lit bar, the toilet was like walking into the sunshine after being in the dark.

“ _ Maldito infierno _ ,” he hissed, covering his eyes to let them adjust from the change in brightness as he approached the urinal. Unbuttoning, he used his hand to prop himself, watching as the clear liquid spiraled down the drain. He hadn’t noticed it at first but the window at the back was slightly ajar and he could hear voices, a stuttering man asking about cops followed by an all-too-familiar voice of the evening cutting in and demanding money. 

‘ _ Motherfucker is a dealer. No shitting surprise… _ ’

He stood with his hand leaning against the wall, focusing all his attention to drown out the whir of the air-con and buzz of the lights and just listen to the conversation outside.

-

"N-No, I can't-I don't think, I mean, maybe this is a bad idea. I can't do this, I-I gotta-"

James stammered out his words, his dazed brain working desperately to make sense of the world, paranoia setting in. It was a side-effect; extreme paranoia. Drugs affect the synapses in the brain, Meth, especially, affect it due to its similarity to dopamine, and it forces the brain to release a load of dopamine, leading a big high. The brain gets addicted to this sense of pleasure, and that's what forces guys to constantly seek out more, craving a bigger and bigger fix as the body built a flimsy resistance to it. 

Or something like that, Gavin had read it in an article once. Point is, this guy was burning out. He was a cigarette reading the end of the filter, smoldering down to the very end, and unknowingly desperate to snuff himself out. 

He was losing control. And, worse, Gavin was losing control. The situation was quickly spiraling and the sale was on the brink of falling through. He couldn’t let that happen, not when he didn’t have any other buyers hooked up to replace James and he wasn't about to trudge back carrying this shit on him. 

It was just the two of them, and he had to work fast if he wanted to convince James to complete the purchase. He just needed a little guidance.

James’ voice came back, higher now, scared. "Hey, what are you-AAH!"

The switchblade Gavin had on him was now pressed up against James’ throat, edge digging just enough into the skin to slice open a small cut, just deep enough to bleed. Gavin's eyes were furious now, and he pinned the young man to the wall with his own body. 

"Let's try this again," Gavin said in a sharp voice, barely above a whisper, staring into the trembling man's pale eyes. "You're going to give me the money, and I'm going to give you the product, or you're going to be tomorrow's headline, got it?"

There was a sharp rise in James’ breath. It seemed he had quickly got the message His eyes looked more alert now than they had been and Gavin could tell that he had the full attention of his client. He watched as shaky hands raised to try and negotiate. “O-oh-okay man, I got-I got it.” A smirk appeared on Gavin’s face as he stepped back, giving the young man a chance to catch his breath and produce his end of the bargain. The blade was kept in one hand, just in case, James tried to make off. He needed the deal to go through.

James fiddled and fumbled with his pockets, pulling out dollar bills from different pockets, counting them up. He would still look over his shoulder but Gavin knew that he had it signed, sealed and about to be delivered. Or at least until he saw James’ bloodshot eyes widen in further panic. 

“Oh shit man, wh-who’s that?”

“Hm?”

Gavin had heard the photos of the man running towards them as he looked over his shoulder at what had spooked his client. And he was taken by surprise to find the kid from the bar, the tall one with the accent. He was surprised he hadn’t noticed the sound of running footsteps sooner. 

‘ _ Fucking great.’ _

He had to get rid of him. The presence of the boy was setting James into all kinds of panic stations and if he ran, then the deal was over, and that could not happen. Not tonight. “Don’t  _ fucking _ move.” His command was in a low threatening growl, one that he hoped would keep James from turning tail if things got ugly. “If you do, I  _ will  _ come find-.”

Before Gavin could finish his threat, the hand that landed on his shoulder pulled him back, forcing him to find balance and turn on his heels to come face to face with the kid. He could see a burning passion in his eyes like he had come out to play the hero. That role was better kept for his snapback-wearing friend. All this kid was in for was a world of trouble.

How did he even know?

That didn’t matter as Gavin dropped his shoulder to remove Matthieu’s grip on his shoulder. “Fuck off kid. This is an invite-only event.”

“I invited myself.”

It was a lame come back, but not one without heat. Whatever the kid thought he was going to achieve out coming out of the bar, he was going to be left severely disappointed.

“Once more with feeling. Fuck. Off.”

Matthieu refused to budge. He stood his ground, his stance rooted in place, accessing the situation quickly. Well, as quickly as he could considering he had about four beers. It may have been that Dutch courage that had made him rush out the bar, leave his friends and come out to try and help someone he didn’t know who was under this asshole’s control.

“Let the dude go.”

“Last chance ki-”

“Let him-”

There was a scuttering of footsteps behind Gavin.

“Fu-fuck I’m out of here man!”

James took off down the alley in the opposite direction away from the bar, his pants from the anxiety that had overpowered him audible as he bolted. There was a yell from Gavin as he shoved at Matthieu, staggering the boy as Gavin took heed after James. 

‘ _ Such a fucking mess _ .’

He’d had exchanges go sour before, but this had to one of the worst Gavin had in a while. There was always the risk of interference from strangers or cops, but he didn’t expect some random kid from a bar to try his luck.

Running down the alley, he followed the sharp turn behind James, gaining on him quickly due to the addict’s run-down condition from all his hits. And when he thought he could catch him before he made off, he was tackled from behind as Matthieu caught up to him, attempting to hook an arm around Gavin’s neck and pull him down to the ground.

“Fuck!” Gavin yelled as moved quickly to block Matthieu’s headlock, shifting his attention away from his fleeing client. “You are really pissing me off!” He grabbed the boy by his top, fisting the cotton tight so he could pull him around with ease and slammed him against one of the brick walls. He looked to where James had ran and couldn’t catch any glimpse of him. He gritted his teeth, a low growl of anger reverberating in his throat as he turned back to bark at Matthieu. “You have some nerve kid!”

Matthieu ran his hands up between Gavin’s and used them to break his hold and get himself free. But before he could make another move, Gavin had him in the same hold again and swung him a full half-circle around, the jock’s feet stumbling as he tried to keep balance. He then felt the hard crash as Gavin gave him the boot right to the stomach, a farce that sent him stumbling back, arms flailing as they sought something to grab onto and stop him from falling.

Tripping backward, Matthieu crashed back against what he could only suspect was a back door to a building, the flimsy lock coming clean off the frame as it flew open. He had lost his balance completely and was sent hurtling to the floor, winding him on impact, the shock of pain skidding across his back and left shoulder which took the most of his fall. “ _ Mierda,”  _ he hissed as he rolled to his side, teeth clenched, a low groan gurgling from his throat.

The sound of the door being kicked closed echoed in the large and mostly empty room. Flickering light from the alleyway shone in through the barred windows, not offering much in the way of lighting but enough for Gavin to see his target rolling on the ground.

“Not your day is it? You should’ve stayed in the bar with your friend.” He leered over the boy on the ground, wondering what to do with him. He had royally fucked up his evening, and Gavin wasn’t in the mood to shrug it off. “Couldn’t keep your nose out of shit.” He gave his victim shove with his boot on his hips just for good measure.

“Fuck.. you… asshole…” 

“Pathetic lil’ shit,” Gavin responded to Matthieu’s retort as he spat on the ground, narrowly missing the boy’s face. “Brats like you need to learn their place.” 

Brat. That was exactly what this meddling kid was. An interfering, stubborn child who got himself in people’s business. And there was only one way to deal with brats.

Reaching down for Matthieu, he hauled him to his feet as he grabbed a chair that was in reach. Sitting down, Gavin dragged the boy down across his knee. He heard him yell in pain discomfort and objection but he let it fall on deaf ears as he pushed Matthieu’s head towards the cold bare floor.

“This is  _ exactly _ what little fucks like you need.” There was no sympathy in his words, just a tone diluted with a heavy dose of anger and spite as he lifted his hand in the area and brought it down firmly on Matthieu’s backside without hesitation. When he heard the boy react, it was like music to his ears as he flashed a vicious grin. “Seems your mom didn’t teach you manners.” He landed further firm swats, quickly building into a rhythm, keeping his free hand wrapped around the back of Matthieu’s neck, pushing it down.

“What the fuck dude!?” The pressure against his neck, the pain in his back and sides and now the hard smacks against his butt from this man fired the student up. “What are you playing at?” Matthieu kicked in retaliation, pushing against the hand that pressed down on him, trying to free himself from the embarrassing situation he was in. No way was he letting this creep spank him. “Get the fuck off me!”

Shifting quickly and with a violent rage, Gavin once again hauled Matthieu to his feet and pushed him back until he slammed him against the dirty wall, pinning him. The switchblade was out again and this time, it was Matthieu’s neck he had it up against.

“Right now, you don’t have many options. You can do what I tell you like a good boy, or I can fucking ruin you.” There was an audible growl in his throat as he pressed the blade close to the boy’s jugular, making sure he could the sharpness of the blade on each swallow. “You game on playing nice? Your choice.” There was a small change in the other’s eyes, a reluctant acceptance as he agreed through gritted teeth, hissing to get it over with. “Good boy. Now, drop your pants.”

“You’re kidding,” Matthieu snapped back, wrinkling his nose.

Gavin jerked forward, placing more of his body weight onto Matthieu, turning the blade against his throat. “Do I look like I’m fucking kidding right now?” He let his lips curl upwards in the corner. He had Matthieu where he wanted him and Gavin was going to have a bit of fun showing the kid what happens to brats that got in the way of business. “Drop ‘em.”

A dejected yet frustrated sigh came from the jock before he sucked in a breath, lips pursed as he undid his belt and the buttons on his jeans. He couldn’t reach to push them down due to the switchblade that was still hovering at his throat but Matthieu didn’t have to worry about that for long. He watched Gavin’s smirk grow before the man snapped the blade away, pocketing it and grabbing him by the harm to haul him back to the chair and over his knee once again.

His hands touching the floor for balance, he felt Gavin shove at his jeans, pushing them down to his knees, leaving Matthieu down to his black boxer-briefs. He grunted, a feeling of both angry and embarrassment flooding his body. And as he felt Gavin’s hand rub over his rear, he gritted his teeth to bite back any more stupid remarks that would only cause shit to get worse.

“Not bad, not bad.” A few pats were given to Matthieu’s backside as Gavin admired it, if only for a few seconds before lifting his hand in the air. With a rush through the air, he swung his hand back down and landed a firm hard smack onto the cotton-covered mounds, the crack sounding in the dank barely-lit room. He felt the kid jolt across his knee at impact and he placed a hand on his back as a reminder to stay down.

“ _ Hijo de puta! _ ” Gavin had no idea what the boy had yelled, but he had a vague idea it must have been a curse word in Spanish, considering the reaction from the first smack. So he laid a few more ones down, alternating from cheek to cheek, swing his arm down in an almost hypnotic rhythmic motion. Every few smacks he heard a grunt or yelp from Matthieu. When the kid started to struggle, he wrapped his free arm around his waist, spreading his legs a little, balancing the younger male to keep him in a state of suspension and make it easier to keep a grip on him.

“If it wasn’t for you-” he landed a sound smack onto the right cheek, “I’d have been-” then the left, “paid and you-” right, “would have still-” the right again, “still be inside.” He landed each smack with precision, grinning to himself at how much the jock wriggled in his grip. He could feel the dull warmth starting to build in his hand and he instantly wondered how red Matthieu’s cheeks would be right now. 

“You’re a jackass, you-  _ hng! _ You know that, right?” Matthieu said through gritted teeth and tightened fists. The felt every swap, smack, and slap onto his ass, his underwear offering no real protection from the onslaught of hand spanks Gavin delivered. He had struggled to get free but Gavin seemed to have a good grip on him, the position giving the dealer an advantage over him. “Asshole.”

Matthieu’s cursing was rewarded with two heavy smacks that made the kid yelp again before Gavin heard him growl and exhale in frustration. “Kids like you never learn to just shut up,” he said with a laugh as he landed a further two heavy skelps. “You’re just asking for me to pull your undies down, aren’t you, you little brat?” he spat with a threatening and dominant tone, his fingers peeling back the waistband of the cotton garment. 

“Fcuk you!” Matthieu bucked in response, using an arm to try and push himself up, using the chair then Gavin’s knee for leverage. In response, Gavin grabbed the arm that Matthieu was using with a tight grip, yanking it around and pinning it to the small of his back, holding it in a taut grip. 

“Fucking stay down!” he yelled as he yanked at the waistband, pulled Matthieu’s underwear down to expose the already reddened globes. Without any warning he laid into the boy with unforgiving spanks, each one quick and steadfast, watching the flesh bounce under each whack and hearing the complaints from the boy. “Fucking brat,” he grunted as he tightened his grip on Matthieu’s arm to make sure he knew he was going nowhere fast. “Gonna have to take my belt to ya if you don’t behave!”

Any smart-mouthed comments Matthieu had were gone now. Instead, he was wheezing through his nose, biting his lip, doing his best not to cry out, to withstand, and not give Gavin any satisfaction. The spanking had already been embarrassing, but now that he was bare-assed to the man, he was humiliated, forced to receive the act. He tried to struggle but the grip held onto his wrist was vice tight. “ _ Esto es... jodido… _ ”

Minutes passed, the sound of skin slapping against skin, dotted with grunts, groans, and yelps filled the room. Matthieu had kicked and fought to the point where he had decided that he’d just grin and bear it, doing his best not to let the spanking beat him. He figured the best way to get through it was to grin and bear it, make it look like he wasn’t phased. He felt like he was screaming internally as the heat and sting in his butt grew to a point where his legs kicked uncontrollably. His body wanted free but Gavin was determined to keep him in place.

“You had enough yet, eh?” Gavin said, breaking verbal silence. “Think you’ll be  _ poking _ your nose around other people’s business again?” He slowed his rhythm down but put a little bit more swing into those last few smacks before leaning back in the chair with a smug grin. “Fucking brat.” 

“You done yet?” Matthieu snapped his head up, still keeping on edge, his body on high alert from the smacking he had just been subjected to. He hissed under his breath. “ _ Maldito pervertido _ ,” before trying to push himself up. But he was denied as Gavin forced him down once again before pulling his hair, yanking his head back.

“Wh‘ the fuck you just call me?” he barked.

“Damn pervert,” Matthieu grunted in admitted retaliation. 

“Get up,” Gavin barked again, his bite a little louder. When Matthieu struggled to get his balance, Gavin stood,, shouting the command again, knocking the jock off balance as he stumbled to the floor. When he did, the thug reached down and pulled at the boy’s belt, hearing the thick strap slap through the hoops of his jeans until it was free. Then, he hauled Matthieu up and pushed him towards an abandoned workbench with the boy shuffling along, his trousers and underwear at his ankles. With fiery strength, Gavin forced Matthieu’s neck down, pressing him face-first onto the table without mercy.

“You need to learn to keep your fucking mouth shut if you know what’s best for you.” The clang of the belt buckle dropping on the table echoed in the cold empty room as Gavin grabbed both Matthieu’s arms and pinned them to the small of his back with one of his larger hands. His free hand scrambled to find the belt before looping it in half, bringing his arm up and cracking it straight down across Matthieu bare red bottom. When Matthieu bucked, Gavin placed pressure against the college student’s pinned arms. “Stay down and shut up.”

This time, Matthieu said nothing. He grit his teeth as each whip of the belt lashed through the air a stuck against his already stinging backside. He grunted on each strike as it landed, teeth clenched, his eyes wet from the build-up of frustration and, dare he say it, tears that threatened to fall. Saying it stung was a massive understatement. His body jerked, legs quivering at each belting and he begged internally for it to be over.

What had to be about two dozen, maybe more lashes later, Mathieu heard the belt tumble to the floor as the grip on his arms was released. He wanted for a couple of seconds, his head looking strategically around to see where the older dealer was standing. But he didn’t eye him straight away until he looked over to the exit of the building, seeing him move towards the door.

“Next time, I won’t go easy on you.”

Matthieu bit his tongue as not to say anything stupid as he stood, legs shaking a little, his backside throbbing from the beating it had just been put through, Both hands touched the scorched flesh to try and soothe it with some gentle rubbing and he could feel how hot it was. 

When he looked at the door again, there was no sign of Gavin. As he pulled his underwear and jeans back up and over the hot mounds of flesh, he winced a little as the fabric came into contact with his skin, feeling the burn sizzle in his cheeks. Looping in the belt, he made his way out and back to the bar, his eyes keeping a look out to see where the other man had gone.

“Dude, where have you been?” The sound of Finn skidding as he rushed up to Matthieu as he stepped into the bar caught the jock’s attention. “I’ve been looking all over for you. Lis is fucking wasted. We need to get her back to my dorm.” The younger student looks back at where the girl is sitting looking out of it before looking at back up to Matthieu. “Where did you go?”

“Headache. Needed some fresh air,” Matthieu lied.

“Do you want to sit for a bit?”

Finn’s question instantly made him clench his asscheeks, the idea of sitting on a heated backside sounding like a really horrible idea right now. “Fuck, no.” The best thing he could do was get Lissie home. It meant some walking and standing upright and he could figure out how to deal with his bottom later. “It’s fine. Come on, let’s get her out of her.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/comments encouraged. I want to write more stuff so let me know your thoughts!
> 
> If you are interested in keeping up to date when I add new stuff, you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/gutterpupper).


End file.
